Kitty (Big House)
Kitty, labeled the Fun Lover, is a contestant on the Ridonculous Race, competing with her sister, Emma. She returns as a contestant on Total Drama 60 Club, competing on the Screaming Gophers Mk III, Screaming Gophers Gen 4, and Blue Square. Later, she returns as a Mansion Dweller on Big House. As of The Final Sprint part 2, ''Kitty is the fiancee of Liam. Personality Kitty is almost the polar opposite of her sister, Emma. Compared to her competitive and distrustful sister, Kitty prefers to take things slowly and sees the race as a free trip around the world, using the opportunity to enjoy herself. She gets along easily with the other teams and doesn't see them the way her sister does. In Emma's point of view, Kitty is a burden and easily distracted; however, Kitty proves to her sister that she is anything but worthless, as she completes many challenges in the race and even takes on a stricter role when Emma becomes the one who loses focus in the competition. Despite Emma's harsh words in the beginning, Kitty loves her sister very much and is willing to help her win the race and get her into law school. Kitty loves to capture her moments she has throughout the race, Kitty carries around her phone, often taking various selfies wherever she goes, and with almost everyone she meets, and even in dire situations. Kitty, throughout the race, shows herself to be one of the more easygoing and fun-loving contestants, which makes her popular among the other teams. In 60 Club, Kitty quickly gets along with Mark, due to both of their enjoyment for seeing people in love. She nearly reveals the Tripartite Alliance, but Mark stops her. Later, Mark does for her what she did for Emma; find her love, in the form of Liam. Her fun-loving personality make her an easy task for Mark, but it also gets her in trouble at the start of the 2-team stage, when Bermuda Square has her voted out for being the strongest link of the outsiders, not wanting to risk a rebellion. In Big House, Kitty helps create the Quad Alliance, to combat Bermuda Square. She becomes much more competitive, and especially defensive of her boyfriend, Liam. When Emma is ejected, she takes over, making an alliance with Jose, unaware of Jose's plans with DJ. Coverage Total Drama 60 Club Kitty enters late, in ''My Breathing Is Just Ferdinand, ''joining the Screaming Gophers Mk III. At the start, she gets excited about being on the same team as Mark, the matchmaker, but Eva quickly wards her off from hitting on Mark. When Kitty begins to bring up the Tripartite Alliance, Mark stops her, noting that if she does so, the Tripartite Alliance would vote him out. Initially, Mark wants to set Kitty up with Junior, but after Junior is voted out, Mark realizes that they're not compatible. Later, Mark instead decides to set her up with Liam, partially because they're both fun-loving, and partially to vote out Kim. In ''You Bet Your Monaco, ''Mark begins this process, and when Kitty initially wants to play roulette, Mark instead offers to send her where Liam's going, to give her some time with Liam, and she accepts. She and Liam pool their money, after Owen puts a bit of pressure on them to hook up, but lose a lot on the slot machines. People commonly mention that Mark will have an easier time setting her up with Liam than she did setting Emma up with Noah. Ironically, Mark uses the same tactic Kitty used to set up Noah and Emma to set up Kitty and Liam. Later, in ''This Game Is For Bluffers, she and Liam go skydiving, and Mark finds her and Liam's diaries, and reads out pages where they confess their crushes on each other, causing them to become a couple. In Don't Close Your Eyes, ''Kitty gets accidentally pepper sprayed by Mark due to a prank by Liam backfiring. She then hits Cody with a pie, which Liam scrapes off with a wooden statue of pi. She then pranks Liam by switching his bungee cord for a shorter one. Later, she rocks Ezekiel to sleep, causing the World's Team to come in last. She is the final person to fall asleep, dozing off while she attempts to bungee jump to stay awake. In ''Bermuda Delta, she forfeits the first challenge when she pulls Izzy's card. Bermuda Square then conspires to eliminate Kitty, by throwing the challenge, having Eva get a target on herself, having Mark play the cancellation idol on Eva, and blindsiding Kitty. The plan works, and a confused Kitty is eliminated in a 0-4 vote, with 5 votes against Eva being voided by the cancellation idol. At the finale, Kitty votes for Bermuda Square for setting her up with Liam. Big House At the start, she, Liam, Emma, and Noah create the Quad Alliance to combat Bermuda Square. She has Liam vote for Brady, while the rest of the Quad Alliance votes for Lindsay, to further hide their alliance. When Mark offers her, Liam, Noah, and Emma an alliance against Jessica, she questions why she should help him and Eva, prompting Emma to unintentionally reveal the existence of the Quad Alliance. Eventually, she accepts. In I Played Quads In High School, she and Liam volunteer as pawns for Jessica's plan to backdoor Eva. After Liam wins the Mark Remover, she stays marked, and Jessica marks Emma instead, after the target moves to Emma due to Mark and Eva making up with Jessica. Kitty survives ejection in a 9-1 vote, with the only vote for her coming from Noah, and Emma is ejected over her. When Eva announces that her and Mark got back together (not mentioning that the breakup was faked), Kitty notes that they're cute together, but worrying in game terms. She then questions why Noah keeps getting called to the confessional. She agrees to play Noah's game. Jose later convinces Kitty to give Junior the blocker so he can backdoor Mark in the double ejection, but Jose marks Mark directly instead. Later, she is marked next to Noah by DJ due to Noah's ruthless moves as part of the Canada's Player twist, and her affiliation with Noah. However, she is able to win the Removal Battle, and removes her mark, and after Eva steals the blocker from Junior and Liam uses it, DJ ends up forced to mark Taylor instead. She joins the Third Square Alliance with Jose, Liam, and Eva, to combat the Famliance, which is successful in eliminating Taylor and Junior. In Big House The Musical!, Kitty finds out about Jose's final 2 deal with DJ, and makes a final 3 pact with Eva and Liam. She takes the Songatard punishment from Dwayne after the Luxury Battle, forcing her to sing for the rest of the week. After Third Square decided to have everyone play in the Removal Battle, Kitty wins the Removal Battle, winning immunity. After Liam is marked, she is worried that Liam isn't safe, and her fears are confirmed by Eva, after Jose admits to her that Liam and Kelly are his targets. She is then brought in on a plan to throw the Removal Battle to either her or Liam, and Eva fails to throw the Removal Battle to her, but is able to throw it to Liam, and Dwayne and Kelly are ejected in a 2-1-0 vote. In Human Chess, Kitty works with Eva to stop DJ from winning MM, successfully doing so. She throws the battle to Eva, allowing her to take the shot at Jose. Eva is also able to win the Mark Remover, and doesn't use it. Kitty votes to eject Jose, and he is ejected in a 2-0 vote. In The Final Sprint, Part 1, Kitty wins MM after getting every question correct, and saves Liam, forcing Eva and DJ to go head to head in an ejection battle. DJ wins, ejecting Eva. In ''The Final Sprint Part 2, ''after DJ wins part 1 of the final MM battle, Liam proposes throwing part 2 of the MM battle to Kitty, due to her being good in quiz battles. Kitty accepts, and wins part 2 of the final MM battle, due to Liam throwing it to her. She gets every question correct in part 3 of the final MM battle, winning MM. She then ejects DJ, taking Liam to the final 2, and sthe jury crowns her the winner in a 6-1 vote, due to her battle wins. Liam then proposes to her on stage, and she accepts. Trivia Comparisons * Kitty, along with Emma, are two of four characters to have their ethnicity confirmed as Asian, the others being Devin and Heather. * She and her sister Emma can be compared to Amy and Samey from Total Drama: Pahkitew Island as both pairs consist of sisters who are total opposites, with the older sister often criticizing the younger sister, and later, begin to get along better. Miscellanious * Kitty mentioned in Bahamarama that she almost drowned at Emma's seventh birthday party after getting her bikini strap caught in the pool drain. Competition * Kitty is the first person to be eliminated in the 2-team stage in Total Drama 60 Club. * Kitty is the first person to be eliminated due to the use of a cancellation idol. ** She is one of 2 people to be eliminated due to the use of a cancellation idol, the other being Sierra, when Sammy used a cancellation idol. ** She is the only person to be eliminated due to the use of a cancellation idol and not return. ** She is the only person to be eliminated due to the use of a cancellation idol played on someone other than the person playing it. *** In-universe, the term for eliminating someone by having an ally paint a target on their back, making sure the pawn and target are up for elimination, and playing the cancellation idol on the pawn, nullifying the votes for the pawn, and eliminating the target, is called Kittying, after the first victim of the move, Kitty. * Kitty has caused 5 eliminations. ** She has directly eliminated Junior, Taylor, Dwayne, Kelly, and Eva. Production * Originally, in 60 Club, Kitty was going to team up with Mark to set up everyone in the game... until TheNewGame realized that he was out of couples, other than Kitty and Liam.